Poor abused British Girl
by SkittleUnicornNerd
Summary: When an abused little British girl is found by Carlisle, she captures the heart of the Cullens, yet this pre-teen girl holds a secret beneath her silence that intrigues some unwanted attention from other Vampires (including the Volturi). Can the Cullens protect the child forever? Or will the Cullens lose their little girl. *first story* scenes/mentions of child abuse *pre twilight*
1. Chapter 1

**Carlisle POV**

On an impulse decision, I had decided to take the late train home from the hospital on a dark, freezing night in early November, with no clue that this action would change the course of my existence forever.

I waited patiently at the train platform, reminding myself of the joys of trains, yet my experience with them have been minimal over the past few decades, yet I craved the challenge of such a diverse social challenge.

At almost half past ten, my intended train approached, and from a minute away, I was able to detect the familiar scent of an open wound, and yet I could sense that the wound hidden beneath various clothing, hence nobody else on the carriage could help the victim- why would this person hide such a deep cut? I entered the carriage bearing the bleeding individual, and followed the scent until I found myself nearing a small, pre-teen girl sitting alone on a six-seater section.

The girl was exhausted, that much was obvious, and she was leaning against the window with her large brown eyes partially closed. I was also worried about her weight, I could see the tendons in her hands, and her rib bones were visible through her thin jumper, and her cheek bones were sharp against her pale skin. This child was ill.

Further still, I knew now that she had various cuts across her torso, legs and neck- what would have caused her to sustain such injury. The child was seemingly oblivious to her surroundings , yet when I moved even slightly, she adjusted herself so that there was no chance that our skin could meet, I was sure that this was part of a child's natural subconscious reactions to something of my kind.

As I pondered on how to address the girl, so that I could assist her wounds, the piercing sounds of a series of consistent beeps forced her into a flurry, her heart rate sped dramatically as she looked at who was calling, yet she answered.

"Hello dad" she spoke, and it was with a joy that warmed my frozen heart that I acknowledged and embraced her British accent, as alien as it was to me now.

I heard the muffled shouts and curses from the other end of the line, ordering a blend of drunken nonsense, yet she remained calm.

"O-okay dad, I'll d-do that" she stuttered, however her familiarity with such situation was worrying. She hung up the phone just as the last passenger left the train, leaving just the two of us. The girl pinched the bridge of her nose, pushing her thickly lensed glasses upwards, I could feel her distress, and I could not hold my queries in any longer, especially as her wound was now breathing more freely.

"Are you okay, young one?" I asked, and she jolted upwards, and her heart rate raced even further, her young eyes were filled with terror, and yet she was still polite.

"Y-yes sir" she replied

"Are you sure? Are you not bleeding?" for now one wound in particular was bleeding through her torn shirt.

The child glanced at her wound, "It's nothing, I-i-I'm fine" she then stood up and backed away nervously, and I was torn as to what to do. Should I follow her, and cause her more distress, or just leave her to perhaps someone else's care.

It was at this point that my phone rang, and the ring tone that I had assigned to Alice blared through the silence, usually, I would not answer my phone in such a serious situation, however due to Alice's gift, I was obliged to differ.

"Carlisle" Alice began, "take her to the house"

"But Alice-"

"Just do it"

With a sigh, I replied, "okay, I trust you"

Already, the child was waiting at the door, desperate to escape my company, and I felt evil to my core as I knew the distress that I was going to cause her.

"Child, please listen to me, I am a doctor, I just want to help you, I have medical treatments at my home, which is near here" I told her calmly, yet she then started pressing the button to open the carriage door with urgent desperation.

"I-I'm fine s-sir, please, I don't need your help" she cried, barely looking at me

"Young one, I know you're scared, but please, I mean you no harm-"

The doors opened, and the child darted off faster than I expected, her long, thick blonde hair whipped in the cold wind, and I had no choice but to follow her, and I hated myself for it. The smell of her blood was stronger than ever, and after a few minutes of sprinting, she was now withering, and she took a left into the forest that my home was buried in and I continued to follow her with ease.

She then fell onto the hard forest floor, and remained there for some time, seemingly in shock as to what had just happened. I took an unnessicary breath before approaching her again, and when she saw me, she gasped in fear, before attempting to rise and escape, yet her glasses fell, leaving her visually impaired and her wounds proved too difficult for her to handle, yet this young girl was determined, to the point of self destruction.

"Child please" I begged her, for she was only making it worse for herself. I put my hand protectively onto her shoulder, before the blood loss caused the child to faint.

I picked the tiny thing up and held her so that she was at least partially protected from the wind, before sprinting back to the house, where my family awaited.

**Please review, it would mean the world to me ** ** . 2 reviews = another chapter. Constructive criticism is also welcome **

**Have a nice day/night everyone. Have some skittles! **

**Lucy xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Alice POV

We could all smell the human long before we could hear Carlisle carrying her to the house. Esme had fled upstairs, preparing a suitable patients room for the child, after I had told her that the child had sustained a few injuries, I don't have the heart to tell her what, or who, has caused them.

Jasper gently caressed my neck, before pulling me by my waist into his embrace, I have never felt a love so strong, as the one I have for my Jasper- a love that has completely dominated my soul in a way that I never thought possible.

"I'm going to go". He whispered, a strand of his golden hair falling in front of his face.

"No, you're not" I argued-no, argued is the wrong words, as that would imply that a counter argument was plausible, instead, let's say that I stated this.

"You can handle it, Jazz" I assured him, "I promise". Despite his doubt, Jasper stayed in the house, even if it was in our room, he still stayed, and I loved him for it.

As Carlisle neared, Rosalie barely looked up from painting her nails, however I knew my sister- she cared, she just had a very hard time showing compassion. Emmet stood in the kitchen, also doubting his self-control, and quick glimpse into the future argued that he was indeed right to be wary, as the child was bleeding. Edward, barely daring to breath, opened the vast oak doors for Carlisle, who was carrying the unconscious human.

Just as I had seen her in my brief vision, the child was far smaller than what was deemed healthy, and her blood now soaked her cheap, dirty jumper. Carlisle was looking at her with the caring, compassionate eyes that I had only ever seen in him, and he held the child cradled against his chest, protecting her from harm. He clearly cared about this child more than most other patients, perhaps because of her vulnerability- that had drawn her to him in the first place?

Carlisle raced upstairs, up into the newly transformed patients room, whilst the rest of us waited respectively downstairs, knowing that Carlisle could handle the situation perfectly.

**Carlisle POV**

After arriving back at the house, I was quietly overjoyed at Esme's practicality in forming a room for this child. As I gently laid the poor child on the hospital bed, Esme couldn't resist gently stroking the child's bruised forehead, her golden eyes filled with distress at the sight of an injured child. "She should be fine, dearest" I assured my wife, who nodded, not taking her eyes of the child.

I quickly unzipped the child's jumper and cast it aside, predictably, her torn shirt was in even worse condition, as the blood and spread vastly across the material, I knew it was best to take this off to. In a quick second, Alice was in the room, her dainty hands on Esme's arm, "prepare yourself, Carlisle" she warned. What could she mean from that? I had dealt with far worse wounds than this! She shared a meaningful gaze with Esme, and I slowly tore the child's shirt.

I prayed silently to god as I saw the ghastly violate bruises that seemingly contaminated the girl's skin, along with minor cuts, ranging in age, width, length and age. "She's been abused, Carlisle" Alice stated, as Esme chocked back a sob, her honey- coloured eyes filled with pain at such a sight.

Once again, I took and unnecessary breath, before grabbing a wet hand towel and cleaning the child's open wound methodically, before grabbing some stitches.

At this point Esme knelt so that she was closer to the child's head, and she slowly stroked her hair, as a way to perhaps calm herself. She gazed adoringly at the child, and the love that Esme now had for her was obvious. "The poor, poor dear" She whispered, and I nodded in acknowledgement.

"How long until she wakes up?" I asked Alice, who entered again after fetching a plain white shirt for the girl.

"10 minutes, tops. She's going to freak out- a lot, we just have to remain very, very calm" Alice stated.

"I'll phone Child Protective Services" I promised, yet Alice shook her head.

"Not now, not yet"

"But Alice-"

"Trust me Carlisle, the child is in far more danger with anyone else then she is with us, at least for now" Alice pleaded

"Alice, this child needs to be with trained government officials when she awakens" I argued

"Dad, please, you have to understand- she needs to stay here, I've seen it, she's in grave danger from other humans if she leaves, she has no other family to help her, please, she needs our help"

Alice had never called me "dad" before, and I was left feeling quite at lost in a mixture of emotions. I loved all my family more than life itself, and although to humans I was portrayed as the father figure of the house, I had never imagined that Alice, or maybe even the others, acknowledged me as a father figure. To me, Alice was a dear daughter, yet I would never assert any dominative authority over her or the others- as I knew that despite their appearance, they were adults. I was completely at loss.

And then Alice, knowing my answer, came and hugged me tightly, before dashing in a pixie- like manner downstairs. Esme then looked at me with her eyes filled with pride, and she also embraced me.

Then the humans heart sped considerably, as she forced herself away from the comforting arms of sleep, and awoke.

**Second Chapter guys! What do you think? You should know that I'm writing all of this on the spot because I had a sudden urge to write this, so I apologise for any mistakes as always ** ** Thank you Astridill for your wonderful comment/review (I'm also a huge Carlisle fangirl ** ** ). Keep on reviewing people! Xx**

**Anyway, what perspective do you guys want, I think Im going to do the girl (who's name will be revealed shortly ** **) but for the next chapters, Im willing to listen to suggestions **

**See you soon- Have some skittles **

**Lucy xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Girl's POV **

An uncomfortable, burning pain pierced around my body, yet sleep still grasped at me, silencing me into submission. Opening my eyes silently, I began to form coherent thoughts. I had been on the train back from the library, I know that much, it had been dark….. Dad phoned….and then that man….that scarily pale, yet beautiful man, he spoke to be, I believed. Then I could feel my heart race in panic as my memories stumbled over in a blur, until I remembered running desperately away from the scary man, until I was in a forest. What?

I breathed in deeply, and the fresh air brought with it energy that released me from sleep's grasp. Opening my eyes slightly, I felt a glaring light penetrate my blurred vision.

"Honey, are you awake? You're safe now dear, I promise, no-one is going to hurt you" a voice so warm and comforting assured, yet I opened my eyes in terror, before turning to face the source of such assurance. Through my blurred vision, I could barely make out the outline of beautiful woman, with dark caramel coloured hair, however because she was so close to me, and I couldn't read her expression, I sat up with extreme urgency, prepared to run far, far away from her. Just as I was about to, I felt a firm hand rest on my shoulder, and I took an unsteady breath at the restrain. Looking up, I saw a tall, blond male. He was the one that had taken my here! I knew it. Fear rushed through every particle of my being, and I shook away from the man's grasp, and pushed myself clumsily of the bed, yet, due to the fact that I didn't have my glasses, I misjudge the distance and fell against a wall. I was completely terrified, and my pulse raced faster than perhaps ever before as I forced myself through my dizziness, and stumbled out of the room, where I found myself in the midst of a long, narrow corridor. Oh no.

I cried loudly in distress, utterly at loss within the feeling of terror and confusion.

Where was I?!

Why am I here!?

What was I going to do?!

"Honey, please, stay calm. Nothing is going to happen, we just want to help" the same woman repeated, and I knew she was nearing me. I turned to face the woman to see that she was almost touching me, and the man was just behind her. This was bad.

"Please, l-l-let me g-go" I begged, I needed to leave, and yet the fear of what these two individuals were going to do to me frightened me to the point that my legs gave way, and I collapsed on the oak floor.

This was too much.

I couldn't breath

And so I went into panic mode, and I huddled pathetically on the floor, burying my head into my knees and wrapping my arms around myself. Warm tears fell slowly against my cheeks, as I breathed in haggard breaths. I had no energy to fight, nor flee. Pathetic.

A stone cold hand rested gently against my shoulder, and I flinched away from the touch, but this person stayed near, I could sense them.

"You're going to be okay, dear, I promise. Please, don't be frightened" the desperation in this persons voice caused me to look up, and I saw the women was sitting next to me, and yet I didn't care, she could beat me if she wanted, I was tired of running from those whom I was afraid.

"Here, I think these are yours" suggested the woman, and she handed me the small, thin contraption that immediately came to recognition- my glasses. I then viewed the woman through my beloved glasses, and her beauty entranced me: Her skin as pale as snow, and her golden eyes that warmed my soul, she gave me a small, assuring smile.

"You were injured, dear, and bleeding. My husband only wanted to help you, but you ran away, and fainted, he decided to take you home- here, and we gave you a few stitches across your stomach. You should be fine honey" The woman's musical voice soothed me even further, and I nodded at this information, yet I wondered why a stranger would decide to help someone like me? I was a pathetic, worthless object. He must want to use me for something.

"My name is Esme, by the way. Might you tell me what yours is?" the entrancing women asked. Esme…..hmmmm… that was such a beautiful name, one that belonged in fairy books, filled with joy- not reality.

"Indigo- my name is Indigo" I croaked. Esme confused me- why was she being nice to me? Why was she so kind? What I done to earn such a pleasure?

"Indigo- that is a very pretty name" Esme smiled, and I looked down uncomfortably. I had learnt that compliments were most likely sarcastic and meaningless.

"I s-should leave n-now – please" I realised this made no sense, yet I stood up, as did Esme.

"Where are you going to go? I would happily drive you home. But it's far too late for you to go outside by yourself"

I panicked again, convinced that this was a trap. I already knew that my parents were going to kill me, literally, especially if some of dad's friends were there….. I shuddered.

"I'll be fine, don't worry yourself. Thank you for your help, but I need to leave now" I trembled, wiping my eyes and adjusting my shirt. Wait- this was not my shirt.

How am I wearing someone else's shirt? They must have taken my other shirt off. Oh my god. What else had they done? I also noticed that the bruises along my arms were exposed. Esme saw me looking.

"Your shirt was ruined dear, and Carlisle needed access to your wound".

There was a long silence, during which I had frozen in horror at my situation, yet Esme continued,

"Who gave you those bruises, dear?" she asked. She was so nice, and looked so calm that the temptation to tell her was overpowering- but I could never do that. Ever.

"No-one, miss. I'm just very clumsy" I lied, and Esme knew I was lying- she could tell.

"You can tell me, Indigo"

I stared at her for a long, long time, looking in to her king, innocent eyes. I couldn't trust her! I couldn't trust anyone! I should know that.

I would never tell my story

**Tell me what you think guys? 2 reviews = new chapter **

**Have some skittles **

**Lucy xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Esme POV**

"You can tell me, Indigo" I assured the child, who continued to bear a look of utter terror. Indigo was a very small child, barely reaching my shoulders, and she was so dangerously skinny, with bones protruding all over her frail body. Yet the child had very thick afro-Caribbean hair; however eyes, which were framed with large glasses, were shadowed by dark rings.

"Please dear, we can help you, if you just tell us who has been hurting you" I urged, yet Indigo was discouraged, and darted her eyes across the corridor, looking for escape. Poor thing.

Carlisle appeared once again, after we had silently decided that it would be best if I tried to calm Indigo down. Indigo's heart rate sparked when she saw Carlisle, and it was clear that she was terrified of him, which of course pained Carlisle to acknowledge.

"Calm down, young one" he ordered gently, but Indigo continued to panic.

"Alice, what should we do?" I begged of my daughter, too quietly for Indigo to hear.

"what you were just thinking of" she replied, much to my confusion, until I just decided to follow my maternal instinct, and I further approached Indigo, despite the fact that it distressed the child.

"Okay honey, you don't have to tell us anything, not yet. But you don't have to go home, I know you don't want to, why don't you just stay here for tonight, let your wounds heal, and then we can talk about what to do next, in the morning" I promised, looking at Indigo with the love that I felt for her. Until, much to my relief, she nodded- reluctant as she might be. I wanted to hug her, truly, I wanted to pull her tightly to my chest until she felt loved, however when I touched her arm, she flinched at my touch.

The knowledge that this child has been physically hurt by someone filled me with a powerful hatred that completely consumed me for a few seconds, until I felt Indigo stiffen as I was still close to her.

"Okay honey" I said as I led her across the hall to the guest room, "you can sleep here for the night, or have a shower if you want, I'll get you some spare pajamas" I promised, however Alice, hidden from view, passed me a pair of hers that she had gotten a few months earlier (hence now it was deemed unstylish).

Indigo nodded, seemingly numb from what had happened, she accepted the pajamas and cautiously entered the room, before facing me. "Th-thank you" she whispered quietly, and I smiled warmly at her, once again desperate to hug her, but knew that she wasn't ready for it yet. The door closed and I heard the lock turn before Indigo proceeded to rush into the shower, still shaking with nerves.

**Indigo POV**

Rushing into the shower, I embraced the cool water on my sore skin. This bathroom seemed like a palace in comparison to the dirt filled roomed that I was used to, yet I was still tense.

What did these people want from me?

Why would they be so nice to me? Such a gesture was alien to me, and I was wary near it. Esme was undoubtedly the kindest woman I had ever met- kinder than my own mother! No- I shouldn't think that about my own mother, she is only nasty to me because she knows what a pathetic, worthless being that I am, whereas Esme doesn't, that's her mistake. What about this "Carlisle" what did he want? I didn't dare think- hence as I left the luxurious shower, I double checked that the door was locked, and couldn't resist placing the desk chair against the door. I knew this was wrong- if someone wanted to enter this room and… do something to me, they had every right- it was their house, and I owed it to them.

As I dressed in pajamas, it felt like being wrapped in clouds, and I couldn't help but sigh in relief, I was still in a lot of pain- but I was used to it, my bruises seemed to be a permanent feature engrained on my body. Each told their own story, from when mum, dad, or various others had decided to punish me for my mistakes, I was surprised that Esme wasn't repulsed at the sight of my bruises, "what a terrible girl" I had expected her to say, "you must be to deserve so many bruises" but instead she was curious as to how I had sustained them- acting as if she cared. Why?

Crawling into bed, I knew I couldn't sleep, no way would let down my guard! And so I sat patiently against the headboard, waiting with nervous anticipation as to what would happen to me tonight.

**Carlisle POV **

As Esme dashed downstairs after sending the child- Indigo- to bed, I nodded my praise, what an amazing woman she was- my dear Esme, a heart of gold, as always. Once Esme sat next to me, I nodded at Alice to tell us what she had seen.

"As I said, Indigo has been beaten by adults all her life" Alice began, and Esme whimpered, and I grasped her hand to offer support, this was going to be hard for everyone, Esme in particular. "She's learnt to accept it now, but she now despises human touch."

"A common disposition for those that have experienced abuse" I nodded.

"So why does she have to stay here?" Edward asked rather aggressively.

"Because she has a gift" Alice stated simply, "She has a gift more powerful than anything I have ever seen, and some of our kind have been searching for a long time to find her" she continued, silencing us all.

"What's the kid's gift?" huffed Emmet impatiently, and Alice shrugged her pointy shoulders. It was at this point that a series of muffled whimpers erupted from Indigo's room, and we were on guard immediately, it was decided that only myself and Esme should enter the room, as Indigo had not met the rest of the family, and it would frighten her even further to see a stranger in an unfamiliar place.

After dashing upstairs, we quickly realised that Indigo had locked and blocked the door luckily, with a series of complex had gestures; I was able to unlock the door and move the desk chair out the way. We then found Indigo's form huddled at the edge of the large bed, the poor child was shaking with fear. Myself and Esme were quick to react, and I knelt in front of the child, before a series of meaningful sentences came from her,

"… I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean it… didn't …sorry…..No! Please don't get off! GET OFF NO PLEASE!" Indigo cried, wincing and flinching in her sleep, until her pain was unbearable to watch. Esme took my place, and started whispering in her ear soft murmering to awaken her.

"Indigo, honey, wake up- wake up, its just a bad dream. You're safe dear, I promise"

Then suddenly her large eyes opened, and for a moment we were both utterly silent, before Indigo's eyes caught with mine.

She screamed

**Tell me what you think guys! A bit of Esme/ Indigo fluff coming up next. What do you want to see next? Im away for the next week- so I cant post –sorry **** Hope you enjoyed this chapter **** I have had no sleep **

**Have some skittles**

**Lucyxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Indigo POV

_The problem with dreams is, that it isn't until you've woken that you realise that it was a mere figment of your imagination, and until you do wake up. The dream can torture and consume you, and trap you with more efficiency than metal bars._

I escaped the nightmare and was left gasping desperately for much needed oxygen. I had no idea where I was, and the contents of my dream had left me shaking in fear. I felt disgusting to my core. The first sight that greeted me was a man.

Was it a man? He looked too perfect for that.

His eyes were the so bright they seemed to hold a thousand memories.

His skin so pale it matched the colour of a snowflake.

He couldn't be human.

And then I remembered: this was the man that had followed me, in the dark, and taken me to his house, and now he was leering near me, in bed.

I screamed.

Before I could move, the man, Carlisle, as I remembered, backed up against the wall with his hands laid in front of him as a sign of peace. I didn't understand- why did he back away when he came to confront me in the first place?

It was at this point that I noticed the woman that I had seen previously- Esme- sitting next to my shaking self with a look of concern. Why was she worried? That the neighbours would hear? That must have been it- I was ready for her to hit me when instead she gently rubbed my shoulder, as if to comfort me.

The gesture soothed me- instead of shying away from it, which perhaps I should have. Without realising it, I had been crying, and in my attempt to cease such a foolish act I only made things worse. Each tear fell silently, and I looked again at Esme, trying to read her expression, yet found only care and concern. Why wasn't she angry?

"Indigo, you're okay now sweetheart, you're safe. It was just a nightmare" Esme spoke, never had my name been spoken with such kind tone, and for a few seconds I was dazzled, before I wiped my eyes with the sleeves of my shirt. I quickly looked around the room, looking for Carlisle, surely he was angry at me, however I couldn't find him.

"Carlisle left, dear. Though he would never hurt you, you should know that" Esme promised. What? Did she not understand men at all? Of course he would hurt me! That was inevitable! I still expected her to hurt me, or maybe it was just the men that hit in this house? I was so confused.

At this moment, both myself and Esme were sat cross legged on the bed, and Esme was closer to me than I would have liked, nevertheless, I was almost sure that Esme wouldn't hit me- otherwise she would have done it by now, yet I was still cautious.

Esme clutched my hand in hers, and I was surprised at the ice cold temperature and texture that her hands beheld. I was about to pull away, when I thought of the punishment that I might get if I did. "You're freezing!" Esme spoke softly, barely above a whisper; she then grabbed a thick furry blanket and swiftly wrapped it round me- and I was immediately warmed. Yet the same question remained stuck in my mind:

Why was she being so nice?

"Thank you" I stuttered, and I received a warm smile in return.

"Would you like to tell me what your dream was about? I hear that always helps you feel better". I shook my head, my dream was far too shameful to share with someone as beautiful and civilised as Esme- as much as a small part of my wanted to tell her.

"Okay, that's fine. You should know that you can trust me, dear, I can help you" Esme promised, before adding, "and I want to know why you have so many cuts, bruises and burns"

Oh no.

I opened my mouth to speak, but the words got caught in my throat. Esme seemed to understand.

"It's okay dear, don't panic. I promise that whatever has happened to you isn't your fault"

What?

Esme really was clueless; of course it was my fault! Why else would I get beaten and…..it made perfect sense, I was only punished for what I did wrong, which was pretty much everything- but that didn't matter. Those who were bad, were punished, it was how the world worked.

Yet Esme's innocence intrigued me, everyone I had ever met knew that I deserved to be punished- so why didn't she? Why was she different?

I realised that Esme was still waiting for an answer- but I had no idea how to reply without stating the obvious.

"I fall over….a lot" I lied.

Esme looked at me, and once again she knew, she saw it in my eyes that I was lying, she just knew, and the kind though concerned look on her angelic face made me feel emotions that I had never felt before, and it overwhelmed me to the point that tears started flowing freely once again, ashamed, I aggressively wiped them away, but the sudden force of emotions seemed to physically drown my, I hid my face in my hands- not wanting Esme- or anybody- to see me like this.

I felt myself being lifted, until I found myself on Esme's lap, being held and rocked in her comforting arms, I leaned against her, exhausted and for a while, we sat in silence, with just the raw emotions floating heavily around the room.

And peace fell upon me.

"Everything is going to be okay, Indigo, I promise"

And I trusted her.

**Hello everyone- I'm back ** ** I cant believe how many views this story has gotten, hugs and skittles to all of you- especially those who reviewed, favourite and followed- its really an honour **

**I promise there will be plenty of Carlisle/Indigo bonding chapters in the future, however Indigo needs to get rid of her irrational fear of him first ** ** Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it. Please, please, continue to review **

**Have some skittles!**

**Lucy xxx**

**p.s – that's okay Linneagb, I'll make you a skittle smoothie **


	6. Chapter 6

Esme POV

As I held the tiny, frightened young girl in my arms, I knew I could never let her go. I felt her tears roll ruefully down her hollow cheeks, and felt my heart breaking, poor child, and even though she had denied it, I knew that someone-maybe a group of people- were abusing this sweet child, and it tortured me. I needed to get her to admit it though, that would make it easier for us all in the future.

I continued to rock the child in my arms, gently stroking her hair. And she rested against me, exhausted after the night's events. Carlisle had told me how he had been forced to practically chase the poor child until she had fainted. I couldn't begin to imagine the terror that Indigo felt right now and I had little idea of what she has been through up to now.

As I held the dear child, I could really feel how undernourished she was, Although I couldn't estimate her weight just by holding her- all humans weighed the same by the measurements of an immortal- nevertheless I was able to feel he bones protruding sharply against her dry skin, and it pained me to see her so ill.

And still she continued to cry softly.

"Indigo" I whispered softly, and I believe she wasn't fully aware of what was going on, and that she was in a dream-like-state, drowsy with exhaustion.

"Mmmhhhmmmm" she replied. Yes, she was half asleep; she wouldn't be anywhere near as relaxed. I knew that this was the make or break moment.

"Do you remember the question that I was asked you earlier" I continued, and Indigo nodded slowly, struggling to take in what I was saying through the fog of exhaustion.

"I was wondering who gave you so many bruises, and cuts, and scars" I spoke slowly to assure that she understood the question.

"Everyone" Indigo replied simply

"Who's everyone, Indigo? Why do they hurt you?" There was slight more urgency in my tone, and Indigo must have heard it, as her heart rate increased.

"shhh dear, it's fine, you're okay" I soothed, and Indigo relaxed, until after a while, she answered,

"They hurt me because I'm bad" she whispers, fear creeping into her voice even in her dream like state. I realised that she still hadn't specified who was hurting her, but I decided to move on.

"Why did they hurt you, Indigo" in my opinion, nothing a child could do deserved any physical abuse, but I was curious as to what Indigo's abuser/abusers had told to. Indigo sighed before answering,

"Because I do bad things" the child stated simply, seemingly happy with the justification that her abusers had given to her. Oh poor, poor Indigo.

"What do you do that was bad, dear" I pushed, I wanted to get as much information from her as I could, as I could tell she was falling fast.

With a sad sigh, Indigo replied with a tone so innocent that it broke my heart,

"Everything"

Sleep finally caught up with my poor girl; her eyelids snapped shut and her body relaxed against mine, though I continued to hold her. What a weird sensation it was, I realised, to have the warm, live body of a human resting so casually against me, I had not felt such a sensation in many years, not since… not since Matthew.

I freed myself from my thoughts and, knowing that an important decision was to be made about Indigo's future, I carefully adjusted the sleeping child to lie on the bed. Once she looked comfortable, warm and safe, I left.

"You're amazing" Carlisle whispered, dazzled, as I sat along with the rest of my family- at the dining table.

"Nothing like a mothers touch" Alice chirped, and my heart burst with pride, so much in fact that Jasper was overwhelmed with the blast of emotion, I smiled softly.

"I wasn't able to get her to tell me who was hurting her, specifically" I told my family, who had already heard, yet it was best to cover what we already knew.

"I wonder if she has received more abuse from a male figure, as she seems more afraid of myself than you" Carlisle spoke as if he was reading from a chart, but I knew he was upset that he had scared the child.

"Maybe so" I nodded, "what do you think, Edward" I asked my son, who shook his head.

"Her mind is unclear, I can only read snippets of her thoughts, it's as if she's blocking me" he muttered, deeply confused.

"What about when she was having a night-mare" Jasper pronounced the unfamiliar word oddly, however my poor son was under enough strain with having a human in the house, I knew he was struggling, but he was a fighter.

"A few images of a man's face in the dark, but nothing coherent enough to use as evidence" Edward replied, Jasper nodded knowingly.

"How is she feeling, Jasper, is she okay?" Carlisle asked the question that was on my mind.

"This child, Indigo, she is experiencing so much terror that I would compare it to the terrors of the lost children of war" I regretfully recalled the story that Jasper had told twenty years ago, of the orphans that simply had nowhere to go, and simply wondered the streets, poor lost children.

"What I want to know is, why is she here- if her home is in England, then what brought her here?" Alice asked aloud in her high, musical voice. Rosalie leant back in her chair, her expression feigning that of uninterested, though I could tell she cared.

"Divorce, most likely, I hear that it's a lot more common these days" She stated casually, and Carlisle nodded.

Indigo was a small, unloved human child, yet as my family listened to her heart beat in its slow, steady rhythm, we knew instantly, that we would protect her with all of our being.

**Hello **** Once again I apologise for any errors- I am very tired (its 3 o'clock in the morning where I am) Anyway I wrote a longer chapter for you all, hope you enjoy. If you could please get me to 20 reviews and I promise to write a four and a half page chapter (consider this is 3 and a half page) the more reviews, the longer the chapter. Thank you xx**

**Have some skittles! **

**Lucy xxx**


End file.
